1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exerciser technology and more particularly, to a multifunctional kinetic mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to maintain good health and body shape, enhanced leg weight training has great benefits on the support of the upper body. A typical leg exercise, such as squat, is normally trained using a weightlifting rack; however, it should be very careful when using a weightlifting rack to do a lunge or calf-raise exercise.
Due to the factors that outdoor sports require an appropriate venue and are easily be affected by the weather and the factor that people are busy with work and have only limited time to spend for exercise, going to the gym has become a trend.
However, most conventional sports machines simply provide one single mode of operation. If you want to exercise different muscle groups, you must use different functions of sports machines; in consequence, the gym owner will encounter the problems of space crowding and increased costs of purchased equipment.
On the other hand, many people are eager to involve in the sports activity of triathlon, long-distance running or long-distance cycling in recent years, therefore, they attach great importance to the training of the leg muscles, especially the thigh muscles. In order to solve the problem of thigh training, leg squat weightlifting systems are created. For example, Taiwan Patent No. I357342 discloses a weightlifting system that allows the user to make a leg squat operation safely in one machine, enabling the muscle groups of the legs to be effectively trained. However, this design of weightlifting system is complicated in structure, and its operation is dull and boring, and therefore, in practical terms, this design of weightlifting system is not user friendly and there is room for improvement